Stay Away From Jade West
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: "Everyone kept saying the same thing to me, to stay away from Jade West, but I couldn't. I was hooked on her. She mesmerized me. It may have been the chase or doing something wrong, but something drew me to her."
1. Chapter 1

Beck:

"Are you ready for your first day?" Tori asks me as we stand in front of Hollywood Arts. I barely hear her; I'm taken aback by the immense school. It's so completely different than what I'm used to.

I met Tori at my orientation. She was a new student that year, but she claimed that I would "so totally love" the school. I wasn't sure at the time, but if she spoke so highly of it, I figured it was worth a shot. She seemed to know all the ins and outs already. She seemed like a good person to have around. I asked her to hang out, and she accepted.

I look at her, and she's smiling widely at me. I half-smile back, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and walk away. She rushes to catch up with me.

"Wait! Beck! Wait!"

I stop walking and turn around to look at her. "What?"

"I have one more piece of advice to give you. It's kind of important."

"Okay. Go." I'm not an impatient kind of guy, but it's my first day and I want to meet some other students before the bell rings.

"I want to introduce you to my friends and classmates here."

"What's the advice?"

"Stay away from Jade West."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori:

Beck Oliver is totally smitten with me.

I mean, what are the odds that he is assigned _me_ as his tour guide? Fate brought us together. We hung out a lot this summer too, by _his _request. If that's not love, I'm not sure what is.

I'll have to introduce him to the gang, see what they think. Maybe they'll like him. They will. What's not to like? He has big, beautiful eyes and shiny, soft hair. He's funny, smart. He's perfect. Perfect for me.

"Beck," I say to him as we stand in front of André's locker. "These are my friends, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro and André Harris. Guys, this is Beck Oliver. He just moved here."

"Where did you purchase that face from?" Rex, Robbie's puppet-thing, asks Beck, touching his face. Strangely, he is not scared, but laughs.

"I guess genes?"

"No," Robbie shakes his head. "That face is bought from somewhere. What surgeon did it? Can he do me, too? A lot of girls say I'm awkward."

Beck raises an eyebrow, and André laughs. I love the way my best friend acts towards my future boyfriend. "I'm André, in case you didn't hear. What class do you have now?"

"Uh, acting with Sick-A-Weetz?"

"Sikowitz," Robbie corrects.

"Was that necessary?" I snap, insulted even though Beck may not be.

"I'm just proving that a person can't be smart and beautiful."

Beck chuckles before locking eyes with Robbie. "Think again."

Robbie shakes a little, before muttering, "If you're really smart, you'll stay away from Jade West."


	3. Chapter 3

[So I couldn't stop myself from updating again. Enjoy! And please review! I love reading reviews and I am always in need of ideas and criticism! BTW I don't own Victorious. If I did, there would be a lot of changes…]

Beck:

"And you just sit here?" I ask André, the only person I met so far that I can actually stand. Robbie is an egotistical nerd, Cat is an airy well, she's basically an animal, and Tori can get really annoying, really fast. André is a genuinely cool, fun guy. I like him. I can see us as friends. "There are no assigned seats? And no desks?"

"Of course not. This is Sikowitz. He's a weird guy, but he's cool."

The bell rings, yet there is still no sign of a teacher. The class looks about full, with just one chair empty. I can't believe that the teacher isn't here when the bell rings. At my old school, that would've never happened. Never. I guess Hollywood Arts isn't much like my old school though.

Suddenly, the door flings open and a man that appears to be in his late thirties, early forties trolls in, wearing oversized clothing that looks like it's leftover from the hippie movement in the 1960s. Worse, he isn't wearing shoes.

"That's the teacher?" I whisper to André on my left.

"That's Sikowitz."

I look up to see Sikowitz surveying the class. "Ah, I see we have Ms. Valentine back to entertain us with her stories."

"Who, me?" the little red-haired girl stands up and twirls around. "My brother went…"

"That's enough, Cat. And of course we have Ms. Vega, as talented and lovely as ever, I'm sure."

Tori laughs playfully from my right.

"And who are you?" Sikowitz asks, pointing his index finger in my face. His fingernails are dirty, something my mother never allows.

"I'm Beck Oliver."

"And what is a Beck Oliver?"

"I guess just a chill guy who likes to act and observe everyone else."

"A wall flower?"

"Maybe not a wallflower, but sometimes I may seem like it."

Tori puts her arm around me. "Isn't he so funny?"

"Oh," Sikowitz opens his eyes widely, a weird look on him. "You're Tori's newest boy-toy?"

"Oh, no," I shake my head. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend just yet."

"If you are, Tori would totally be the best choice."

I smile politely at him. I have no intention of dating Tori. She really isn't my type.

"And where is Ms. West?" Sikowitz questions, but no one responds. "Is the infamous Jade West not returning for another semester of ruling Hollywood Arts?"

"Who is Jade West?" I blurt out. "And why does everyone talk about her?"

"She's like our celebrity," André replies. "We all talk about her, what she's done…"

"Or _who _she's done," Tori sneers.

"What?"

"She's like, a huge slut. She sleeps with every guy but never really makes a commitment to any of them. She kind of just toys around with their hearts."

"A big gank," Sikowitz admits.

"But she's really hot," Robbie adds. "So most guys just go along with it."

"Jade's like, my best friend!" Cat cheers, not fully comprehending the conversation.

Sikowitz takes my face in his large, hairy hands and locks eyes with me. "Just… stay away from Jade West."

The door swings open from the back of the classroom, and there, like a dark angel ascending from heaven, a beautiful girl stands with a fearless expression.

"Who's that?" I whisper to André.

"That," he stumbles. "That is Jade West."

I knew right then and there that no matter what anyone else says, I could not stay away from Jade West.


	4. Chapter 4

[Here's my update for today. I'm not sure if I can keep updating every day, but I will do my best! And no, I still don't own Victorious.]

Jade:

So I ran a little late this morning and was late to the first day. Big frickin' deal. But of course stupid Tori had to make into one.

"You really shouldn't be late to the first day of school, you know," she says, flipping her hair behind her shoulder like the princess that she's convinced she is. "It's poor manners."

"Want to see poor manners?" I ask her, raising one eyebrow.

"Go for it!"

I take my two hands and flip her off, waving my fingers in front of her stupid face. Tori gasps, and I smile slightly.

"I can't believe you," Tori moans. "Sikowitz? Did you see that?"

"Jade! You cannot treat Tori like that!" Sikowitz screams, and I roll my eyes. Figures he'd take her side. He worships Tori. I have a theory that the only reason she gets the leads in all the plays is because she screws him. It's not proven, though, but the combination my acting skills with only supporting roles is all the proof I need.

"Who's this?" I ask Tori, batting my long, black eyelashes at her. I put my hands on the boy she's snuggling with, but he doesn't quiver. "A new boyfriend already? Didn't that other one _just _dump you for being a prude?"

The kids in the class laugh, and Tori's jaw drops.

"I'm Beck," the boy turns around and locks eyes with me. I smile fakely back at him.

"Nice to meet you, Bet. Hope you have tons of fun with Tori. Well, not too much fun. We all know that prudes can only be so fun…"

"It's better than being a whore!" Tori yells out at me.

"Is it?" I question. "Because every night, I'm with someone, and you? You're alone."

Tori pouts, turning away from me.

"By the way, Jade." Bert or Ben or whatever his name is turns around. "I'm not Tori's boyfriend."

"Lucky you," I sneer, throwing my bag onto my chair.


	5. Chapter 5

[Hi! I didn't think I'd update today, but I had time in study hall. Hope you guys enjoy! Review and suggest! Couldn't be here if it wasn't for you all! Love yous!]

Beck:

"What are we doing this weekend?" I ask André as I lean up against the lockers next to his. I figured there is something going on every weekend. I mean, it's Las Angeles.

"We're probably going over to Tori's tonight for a little pre-party."

"Really?" I grin at the sound of a real party. I haven't been in LA long, but I know the parties should be fun. The ones in Canada always were.

"Yeah. We all get ready together while eating cheesy puffs and drink some chocolate beverage. Then we're going to probably go to the movies. Tori really wants to see 'Unlimited.' You've seen it yet?"

"No," I frown at the suggestion. "Don't you guys do something fun?"

"What? Movies aren't fun?"

"Not really. I mean, don't you do something besides watch movies and eat cheesy puffs?"

"Yeah. Saturday night, we play Wii at Tori's and sometimes, we go with Robbie's family out to dinner. We sit at a different table, obviously."

"Ah, I see..." I sigh, staring down the empty hallway. Suddenly, Jade West emerges beautifully, walking gracefully, like a gazelle. "And what does a girl like Jade West do?"

"Probably goes to that big hook-up party at Hannah Knight's."

"Why don't you guys go?"

André laughs. "We're not invited to parties like that. It's not really our thing."

"Oh," I sigh again. I'd do anything to speak to Jade again, to let her know that I accept her.

"Who wants to go to a party where you do something stupid and not remember it that next morning?"

I would, I think. If that something stupid involved Jade West.

"What's your fascination with Jade anyway? She'll never be interested in a guy like you or me. She likes hot, popular, fun guys. You know, with a lot of personality."

"Gee, thanks."

André turns to look at me, staring directly at my face. "Actually, you're pretty nice-looking. Maybe you'll get lucky. But Jade isn't one to stick around long."

"Well, maybe she hasn't met anyone worth staying with."

"Beck, promise me you'll be smart and stay away from Jade West."

I don't respond; instead, I watch her walk out the door, breathing in her scent as she walks by. She smells beautiful, confident. Perfect. Why does everyone hate her so much?


	6. Chapter 6

Beck:

That night, I get a text from Tori.

Beck, We're waiting for you. Come soon, unless you already died from missing me too much? ;) Hurry!

I roll my eyes at her desperation. Why would she want me of all people to come? It's not like I'd bring anything. Their parties were lame. They probably sat around and played cards or something equally as strange. I don't respond to her. Instead, I grab my red flannel shirt, slide it over my black tank top and stick my black-skinny-jeans-clad feet into my favorite boots.

I get into my car and drive to Hannah Knight's party. I have a girl to catch.

[Sorry it's short, but it was a necessary little chapter. I wrote the next section, but you're going to have to wait for it! Love yous! Review / suggest!]


	7. Chapter 7

Beck:

The door is open when I arrive, and I walk in. Instantly, I see at least six couples making out on the couch. Scanning their tangled bodies, I don't recognize any as Jade. I walk into what I presume is the kitchen and grab a cold beer. I am not really a drinker, but I didn't want to look out of my element.

People come up to me, already sloppily drunk at 8 pm on a Friday night. I assume they are classmates I've never seen or met, though they may go to the surrounding schools.

Several girls approach me, declaring things like "You're hot" and asking me to do obscene things to them. I laugh at each one, pushing my hair back, but ignore their drunken requests. I don't want them to do anything they'd regret in the morning, although I will admit I think I'm a huge catch.

The party has been going on for about two and a half hours, but I barely touched my beer. Looking around, it was probably the only thing NOT touched. There are couples upon couples, girl on boy, girl on girl, girl on boy on another girl. It looks like a giant porno. I shake my head in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" I hear someone say from behind me. "Shouldn't you be barking up Tori's tree right about now?"

I turn around and find myself staring at Jade West, dressed in a short, tight black dress with knee-high boots.

"She's not really my type."

"So what is your type, then? Besides normal, pretty..."

I smirk at her. "You."

"Don't flatter me, Bert."

I give her a disgusted look. "Do you actually think my name is Bert?"

"I don't really care what your name is. It can be Jesus Christ for all I care. All I know is that this isn't your scene."

"And how do you know what my scene is?"

She smiles at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her touch leaves my body tingling. "I'll show you."

She pushes her lips onto mine. I return her kiss, and she instantly sticks her tongue in my mouth, roaming around, exploring. She leads me to an empty room, a guest room, I assume, and we get more heated.

"I was wrong," she laughs, pulling away. "Maybe this is more your type than I thought."

I moan and pull her close to me, and we begin making out again. She reaches down and pulls at my belt buckle.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she snaps.

"But we just met."

"Your point?"

"Jade, you don't even know my name."

"Wait a second. Are you a virgin?"

I stare at her a moment. No girl has ever been so abrupt to ask me, especially after just meeting her.

"Well, are you?" She cocks an eyebrow at me, and I sigh.

"Yes."

She laughs again, maybe even an evil cackle, but I smile. Everything she does is beautiful to me. "Then this really isn't your scene."

"Why is it yours?"

"Whoa, I don't do background story. It's either we get down or you get out."

I stay seated on the bed.

"Your choice, Bark."

"It's Beck."

"Didn't I say that?"

"No."

"Well, whatever. Make your choice."

"I'm not going to make love to you."

She fake-gags. "Do you have to call it that?"

"What?"

"Making love. It sounds so... bleh. Like love actually exists, and that by shoving your penis inside of me, we can actually make some of it. Like, no."

"Fine. I'm not going to have sex with you."

She walks over to the door and stands next to it, motioning for me to leave.

"No."

"You're stubborn, aren't you? Have things your way. I'll leave."

"Don't." I call out, and she turns to me, surprised.

"What do you want now?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Please, BECK, I'm not much of a talker."

"You can learn to be."

"There are so many things I'd rather do."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe stick my tongue down someone's throat?"

"I have a throat." I smirk at her, and she rolls her eyes. I notice that they're light blue, like the morning sky.

"Fine." she retracts and sits down next to me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

She grins at me, as if she is about to laugh, but doesn't. "Didn't anyone tell you to stay away from me?"

"Well, of course. But I didn't care."

She suddenly kisses me, a long, passionate kiss, the best kiss of my life. One of the few. Everyone assumes that I'm such a playboy, but in reality, I'm not. I'm a relationship-type guy. I've had two other girlfriends, back in Canada. They didn't end well.

We continue to kiss, and she tugs at my belt buckle again. I refuse again. She pulls me close, laying her body on top of mine.

"Let's get out of here," she whispers to me in a sultry voice.

I don't refuse.

[Well, what do you think? You like it so far? Do you think Beck should have slept with Jade? Are you happy he didn't? What's your opinion of them together? Do you think it'll end well? Wait and see! I'll continue soon!]


	8. Chapter 8

Tori:

"Beck said he was coming," I inform everyone. Everyone meaning Cat, Robbie and André, the "everyone" that I hang out with every weekend and most days after school. The everyone that I desperately want Beck to join. The everyone that makes me feel invincible, like I can take on the world.

"You said that already," Robbie complains, brushing Rex's hair. I roll my eyes. He can't understand my excitement.

"I'm just saying!"

"Did he actually respond to the text message?" André asks. "Because he didn't respond to mine."

"Well, Beck and I have a special connection," I smile to myself. Beck and Tori. Tori and Beck. It just seems like the names go together.

Cat turns to look at me, no longer distracted by the vase of assorted flowers on my kitchen table. "But Jade said..."

"It doesn't matter what Jade West said, because Jade West doesn't matter. To anyone. That's why she's a whore and I have Beck Oliver."

"He didn't ask you out," she blinks at me.

"But he will."

André shrugs. "I don't know if he's coming, Tori. He mentioned something about Hannah Knight's party."

"Yeah, probably to say what a sex-fest it is and how disgusting it is. He'd never go to anything like that."

"How do you know?" Robbie asks. "If I were invited, I'd definitely go."

"Robbie, you're so gross!" Cat says, pushing Robbie.

"At least I'm telling the truth. I mean, seriously. Hannah Knight is hot. Jade West is hotter. If I had any chance of hooking up with Jade West, I would definitely go to that party. I'm sure that's what Beck was thinking and that's why he went."

The anger keeps building up inside of me, and I suddenly scream, "HE'S NOT GOING TO THAT PARTY! HE LOVES ME AND NOT THAT SLUT! I'M THE ONE FOR BECK OLIVER!"

Everyone stares at me, and I instantly feel terrible. I never yell. I always keep the peace and the party. I suck up my pride, but don't apologize. After all, I didn't do anything wrong.

"Do you guys want to see a movie? He can meet us there."

[So I thought that I'd make Jade and Tori actual enemies instead of the sort-of friends they are typically. I figured this adds more drama to the plot. I have nothing against Tori. I just thought it'd be kind of interesting. Everyone always makes Tori so nice and perfect, so I wanted to give her a flaw of some sort. And I love Jade, but decided to make her as she is because everyone always portrays Beck that way and I kind of wanted to explore another style. Kaykay! I'm obsessed with writing and I want to start another story once this one gets going more! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Tell me what you honestly think! Also, I'd love some fresh ideas! Love yous!]


	9. Chapter 9

[So I know I do a lot in Beck's point of view, but I feel like it's necessary. Kay kay! Enjoy!]

Beck:

I takeJade to my RV, out of lack of a better place to take her. I've been living in Los Angeles for less than a month. I have no idea where anyone cool goes at night.

When I bring her inside, I notice her smile as she admires her surroundings.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yeah," I grin sheepishly, running my hands through my hair.

"So you live on your own? Sexy."

I laugh and catch her eye. The same ice-blue that I noticed before. She quickly turns away, and runs her hands across my small sofa.

I break the silence, stepping towards her. "Should we take up where we left off?"

"Nah," she shakes her head. I'm taken aback for a moment, but not completely surprised. I knew that there had to be more to Jade West than the skank her reputation makes her out to be. "I'm actually really curious why you live in this trailer."

"My parents said if I lived under their roof, I had to live by their rules. So I moved here."

"Your roof, your rules," Jade smiles again, this time, locking eyes for what feels like a lifetime. "I like it."

"Now it's your turn to tell a story about _your_ life."

"Not going to happen."

"Come on," I smirk. "I told you mine."

"You offered."

"No I didn't."

"Well, you're the new kid. You're supposed to answer questions and tell stories. No one knows you."

"You're right. I am the new kid. I don't know anything about anyone. I don't know anyone's past, what they did wrong, what they did right. I don't know anything about anyone."

"Yeah," Jade comes over to me, pushing me down onto my bed, her lips just touching mine. "I kind of like it that way."

[Okay, okay! I know it's been a while, or at least feels that way! I love all the reviews I got last time and am hoping that we could like, double that. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I really, really want your honest opinions! I value them a lot! Plus, I need ideas, like whether or not Beck and Jade together or what. I've got a few random tricks up my sleeve. I also need to know whether you guys want to get Cat a boyfriend, and who! If I don't get enough feedback, I'll discontinue and start a new one. Hope you guys enjoy this though, because I really love to write it! Love you!]


	10. Chapter 10

[So I am OBSESSED with your ideas, guys! Seriously, I love them. But I already wrote the chapter before I got your ideas, but I PROMISE that if you submitted a suggestion as of 12:00 pm this afternoon EST, I am putting it in the story! When? Well, wouldn't you like to know? ;)]

Jade:

I didn't have sex with Beck Oliver.

We didn't do anything, really. We only kissed. He didn't ask for more, and although I did, he refrained. He is so completely different than any other guy I've ever met. It's weird, like he isn't actually a person at all.

I don't know what information he knows about me, my attitude, my name, my behavior. If I live up to my reputation as a slut or a bitch or whatever the kids at school call me.

Beck has long since fallen asleep, with me wrapped in his arms. He feels warm, safe. Safe. I repeat the word thousands of times in my head. Safe. Safe. Safe.

But you can never be too sure. You can never assume you're safe just because you feel that way. I learned that the hard way.

I pull myself away from Beck. I glance at him momentarily, and see that my leaving didn't awaken him. Calmly, I grab my phone from my bag and call Cat, my best friend, the only person I could rely on.

"Cat?" I whisper into the phone. "Cat? It's me."

"Jadey!" she shrieks on the other end. "Where are you?"

"I'll tell you later. Meet me at the end of Pine Tree Terace?"

"Jadey?" she sighs, recalling this unhappy tradition. "What did you do?"

"It's not what you think, Cat. It's really not."

"Okay. I'll be there in five!"

Jade grabs her things and looks around the room, catching herself as her eyes linger for a second too long of Beck. He is too nice, oo innocent, too SMART to be associated with a girl like her. She opens the door to the RV, taking in one last breath, and slams the door shut. She begins to run, run a few blocks to Pine Tree Terace, for Cat to come pick her up. A tradition they were both used to, a role they both knew well.

Cat is waiting there for Jade when she arrives. Jade climbs into the front seat with tears streaming down her face.

"Who are you escaping from this time?"

Jade sniffles, her typical reaction is to cry after going home with a guy. But her answer surprised Cat. "Myself."

[Hope you guys enjoyed! And I've been getting requests to make them longer, and I'll work on it, I promise! Tell me your opinion! It's a unique idea, I'd say. I really hope you're liking the story so far and I would LOVE more suggestions! I'm not one of those superficial writers who pretend that I will take them into account; I ACTUALLY WILL! Love you all with all my heart!]


	11. Chapter 11

[Short, I know, but I think it's alright. You guys have been urging for longer updates, and I'm really trying… I just run out of ideas too quick I guess! Hahah! Keep reviewing, please. Especially with suggestions! Enjoy!]

Beck:

I wake up to find the spot beside me empty. I get up quickly, jolting out of bed and glancing around the RV. I see no sign of Jade. I don't see her bag or her shoes. I open the door, and still I see nothing.

"Jade?" I call out, the Saturday morning light bright on my face. What time is it, anyway? Maybe I slept the morning away and Jade left because she got bored waiting alone in my RV for me to wake up.

I check my watch. 8:13 a.m. There isn't any reason she should have left, I think. I wasn't mean. I didn't force her to do anything. I don't think we did something that Jade would regret. But why did she leave?

I grab my phone from my night table. 6 new text messages, one from André, five from Tori. I delete them all without reading them. It didn't matter, anyway. None of them were from Jade. Jade is the only thing that matters to me right now.

Scrolling through my phone contacts, I don't find Jade West. Figures. I didn't ask her for her number and she sure as hell didn't put it in herself. But I do find a number that can help me find her. Cat Valentine.

She answers on two rings.

"Hi this is Cat Valentine's phone. Cat Valentine speaking!"

"Hey Cat. It's Beck."

"Who are you?"

"Beck, you know? I met you yesterday."

"No. I don't know who that is."

"You know? Beck Oliver." I sigh, before muttering somewhat unhappily, "Tori's friend."

"Oh! Yes! Now I remember! Do you have anything important to say? My bestest friend, Jade, and I are about to go to Mr. Creamy's! She doesn't like those kinds of things, but because I rescued her from a mistake's house super early this morning, she's paying. I mean, she kind of owes me."

My heart drops. A mistake? Is that what she's calling me? Why am I a mistake?

"Hello?" Cat's high-pitched voice asks, as if she's frightened she had lost me.

"Oh, yes. Mistake, eh?" I ask, trying to keep my cool. "How was this guy a mistake?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. I'm ending this call now, you nosy bitch." a voice pierces my ears, but it isn't Cat's.

It was Jade's.

[Ah! What do you think will happen next? Any suggestions? Please, please, please review! You guys rock!]


	12. Chapter 12

[This one is longer; I think you guys will be happy. Plus, I put it in another point of view, mainly because I think Cat is probably the cutest thing, and the CADE friendship kills me, in the best way possible. [: Anyway, tell me what you think!]

Cat:

Jade drives well, but she never drives during nighttime, especially not after a party. She says something about drunk driving, even though she isn't really a big drinker. Something about not wanting to forget things. So I'm the designated driver, whatever that means.

I don't care much. I love Jade to death. She's basically my sister. I'd do anything for her. It just kind of sucks because she doesn't hang out much with me because she doesn't get along with my other friends and her other friends don't really like me much. So we just hang out without them.

After Jade goes home with a guy, she always calls me a little while later to come pick her up. I don't have my own car, but my brother lets me use his sometimes, and although I'm not a good driver, I know that Jade needs me. She always cries on the way home. I never understand why, but I asked her once.

_"Why do you do it if you cry afterwards?" _

_Jade didn't answer at first. Instead, she sniffled, wiping her tears from her face. Finally she responded, "I don't know." _

_"You don't have to be like this, Jadey. You can be happy! You can be fun without being..." _

_"I know," she cuts me off, but not angrily, more like she can't handle to hear anymore. "But it makes me feel safe, loved, good..." _

_"But you..." _

_"But I feel like shit afterwards." _

_"Jadey," I reached out and hugged her. _

_"Cat," she said, and I shushed her. "Cat." _

_"Shh!" I whispered again, smiling as I hugged my best friend. _

_"CAT!" she screamed. "WATCH THE CAR!" _

_I watched as the car swerved into the opposite lane, and a speeding car almost hit us. The horn beeped, so I opened my window. _

_"Sorry!" I screamed out, hoping they heard me. I returned to driving, putting Jade on pause for a moment. It gave us both time to think. _

I don't tend to talk much to Jade while I drive anymore. It's kind of an unspoken rule. But sometimes Jade speaks up to remind me.

Yesterday was different, though. She said she wasn't running from a guy the way she usually does. She said she was running away from herself.

"Who did you go home with yesterday?" I question Jade as we eat our ice cream. I have rainbow sherbet with rainbow sprinkles, and Jade has coffee.

"Does it matter?" she snaps.

"No," I reply happily. "But I'm just curious."

She sighs. "I don't know. That new kid. Beck."

"Beck?" I open my eyes widely. "I thought he was with Tori!"

"He said he's not, not that it matters to me either way. I'm over it."

"Tori said yesterday that he's about to ask her out."

"They'd be good together. They're both prudes."

"Prudes?" I cock my head. The only vocabulary I know are words that I learned from being friends with Jade. Things she says that no one else should repeat, things people say about her. "Didn't he just sleep with you?" I shiver a bit. I hate to think of Jade in that way, but that's how she lived ever since that time a couple years ago.

"Nope. He refused. Like I am so disgusting that he can't..."

Jade is suddenly silent, interrupted by someone who sits down next to us at the table.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jade snaps. I glance up to see a face I had begun to learn well.

"Hey, Jadey! Look! It's Beck! We were just talking about him!"

Jade shoots me a look, and Beck laughs.

"Really? Now, tell me, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. Let's go, Cat," Jade orders, grabbing me from the table.

"Kay kay!"

"No." Beck tells her, and she obeys, stopping dead in her tracks. It's odd that he can control her. She never listens to me, and I'm her best friend!

"What?" she hisses.

"I want to talk to you."

"We can't always get what we want," she barks. "Can we?"

Before she can turn away again, he grabs her arm. "No. We're talking about this now."

He drags her gently to the door. I try to follow, but Jade tells me, "I'll be fine, Cat. Finish your ice cream."

I listen to her. She knows how to handle herself. Recently, it's one of the only things she can rely on.

[So I'm posting kind of early today, I know. Maybe if you guys are good and give me tons of reviews, I'll post another chapter tonight! [; Wouldn't that be fun? Hah hah! Well, review and suggest! I really take your suggestions into account, you little smarties! Plus, if you know of a good Bade fanfiction, tell me. I really want to read a new, fun, creative idea!]


	13. Chapter 13

[I know, I know. I update too frequently and never write long enough. I love updating though. It's probably really unhealthy (: It's probably the best part of my day. Hahah! Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! You guys upset me when you don't!]

Beck:

I pull Jade outside. Mr. Creamy's is located in a major outdoor shopping center, a strip mall.

"What?" she snaps at me, and I smile.

"Oh, Jade."

"Don't 'oh Jade' me. You don't know me. You don't know anything."

"Well, I certainly will never be able to with a wall like yours built up so high." I don't mean to be mean in any way; I just want her to know that I want to care, but she won't let me.

She sneers, turning away and she begins to leave. I pull her back and she obeys, but she doesn't turn back around. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I built up a wall around myself so I won't get hurt again?"

"So you've been hurt?"

Jade turns back towards me. "You'd never think that, looking at me, listening to what they say about me. You'd think that I'd hurt others, that I leave guys as easily as I leave behind strands of my hair. But that's the funny thing about reputations. Nine out of ten times, they're wrong."

"Jade, I didn't mean..."

"No, I get it, Beck. And I guess I'm a psycho-bitch for overreacting, but I'm just so over everything."

"Jade," I try again to soothe her, but she turns again to walk away.

"Jade West!" I hear a boy call out from a couple doors down. "Jade West! When you're done fucking that douche bag, come over and give me a piece, alright, babe?" His friends laugh, highfiving him.

I can't see her face, but I know she rolls her eyes. Now I understand what she has been talking about. Just because she's screwed around doesn't necessarily means she's a slut. It doesn't even mean that she wants to be. And just because she seems cruel and cold on the outside, it doesn't mean that on the inside, she isn't loving and affectionate. There is more to Jade West than what others see. I am now 100% positive.

"Sex has an emotional investment," she mutters, more to herself than to me. "You get so attached, then you're forced to let go. Trust me; you're always let go."

I come up from behind her and rub her bare arms. She is dressed inappropriately for such a cold day in September, wearing a black mini-skirt and a tight tank top with rips down the sides. I take off my jean jacket and wrap it around her. Following her gaze, I see that she has been watching Cat and Robbie from inside the store. I turn her around to notice that her eyes begin to tear just slightly; if I wasn't so captivated by her, I wouldn't have noticed. However I did.

"Let's get out of here," she whispers to me, the second time in two days.

Naturally, I agree.

[Opinions? What do you think is going to happen? Don't worry, I already finished the next like, ten chapters. Are you upset they're not dating yet? Do you think they'll ever date? (; Of course I'll make them date. You'll just have to wait for it. Love you!]


	14. Chapter 14

Jade:

Love is fake. But watching Cat and Robbie interact from Mr. Creamy's window looked so loving, so _real_. I had to leave, had to get away. I had to tell myself that love isn't real, that emotions are all controlled by the brain, something intangible, unattainable.

Beck takes me back to his trailer again. The outside is deep silver, a decent color. The inside is too orange-y for my liking, but I like the idea of his RV nonetheless. It's... unique.

In fact, everything about Beck is unique. The long hair that isn't greasy or full of product. The modern twist that he puts on his 50's-esque style that he wears so well. His carefree personality. His refusal to have sex with me. His morals and attitude in general. It's like he actually believes in love.

He holds the door of her trailer open and I troll in, admiring the way that it smells. Like tropical fruit. It's probably an air freshener, which I usually hate, but only because of the corny smells and the conformist idea of having "lilac lullaby" release its flowery, foul oder into a two-bedroom, cookie-cutter house. Beck's RV is so different from that...

I press my lips to Beck's, not because I'm horny but because I like the way he tastes. He kisses me back, but pulls away after a few minutes.

"What's your problem?" I demand.

"I want to hear a story first."

I laugh. "What is it with you and your obsession with my life?"

"You intrigue me."

"Don't flatter me."

"Come on. Just one story. Or more."

"I don't tell randoms my story. In fact, I don't tell anyone."

"I'd say at this point I'm hardly a random." I roll my eyes at him, and he sighs. "I'm sure Cat knows."

"That's different. Cat's my best friend."

"And what am I?"

I shrug, smiling playfully. "I don't know. The new kid who kind of stalks me?"

"Ouch," he grins. "If my ego wasn't so big, that would've actually hurt."

"Cute," I say sarcastically.

"Just one story would suffice."

"How about none?"

"We could play twenty questions... but about you."

"No."

"Hmm… we could..."

I interrupt him by kissing him, but he again pulls away.

"After you tell me a story."

"This is ridiculous."

"Anything. How you met Cat?"

"Cliché," I sigh, rolling back on his bed. "First day of kindergarten. Since you're so interested, at least hear a good story."

"Why you hate Tori?"

"Why? Are you obsessed with her too? She's a little, bitching prude."

"Okay, no Tori. How about..." He stops dead-sentence, a smile curling up around his lips.

"What?" I hiss. "Spit it out."

"Your first time."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too... personal."

"First kiss?"

I sigh. "Fine."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Why not?" I shrug. It's not like he'd give it up any time soon, and it isn't a _bad _story, exactly.

He sits down next to me and wraps his arms around my body, pulling me up. "You're free to start now."

I sigh, and take a deep breathe. "It was sixth grade. No, actually, it was the summer before fifth grade. Cat and I were invited to this stupid 'initiation to the new school' type party, the first actual party for us fifth graders. We were all really excited, and everyone's instant messaging status was about it. It was a big deal for us. We ended up playing Spin the Bottle. So this kid named Kyle spun me, right? It was before I was... me... and I was just a normal, prissy little ten year old, and it was the first round of the game, so no one had kissed yet. He nervously walked over and kind of just stood there looking at me. Finally, I pressed my lips onto his and well, I guess that's my first kiss. It lasted about six seconds and he tasted like potato chips and it was actually kind of miserable. But I don't know if that's a real kiss..."

Beck didn't respond; he stood there as though he was absorbing the information. I watch him intently, my stomach turning, as if I had feelings for him. I push the thought from my mind. Jade West does not have feelings. Jade West does not fall in love. No matter how handsome... No. Jade West does not believe in love.

He doesn't say anything, and finally I yell out, "What? Do you think I'm pathetic or something?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I think it's adorable. I am just trying to imagine you as a normal little girl."

"You're a dick," I laugh, shoving him. He grabs my face and kisses me again, this time long and passionately. I kiss back, but pull away.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," I respond honestly. I don't really know why I pulled away. He was sweet and tasted good and made my stomach jitter. Stop it, Jade. You're disgusting yourself.

"Then what?"

My next response takes me by surprise, though it shouldn't. I feel _different_ around Beck. Weird different. Good different. "I'm just kind of happy you don't taste like potato chips."

[What'd you think? Review! You guys are letting me down with your reviews. I only got five! If you're not interested anymore, I'll give it up. I promise they'll be together soon! You just have to wait for it!]


	15. Chapter 15

Beck:

I don't understand why everyone hates Jade West so much. She seems perfect to me. The way she's so candid, so beautiful, so graceful. It's hard to say that she's the same "bitch" that every girl at Hollywood Arts has grown to hate. To me, they just seem _jealous_.

I've hung out with Jade several different times now. She doesn't at all seem like the slut that she's portrayed as. But maybe I just see the side of Jade West that she doesn't want anyone to see.

I am suddenly aware of right now. I'm making out with Jade West, the hottest girl that I've ever seen. Period. She's fighting with me, but not a verbal fight. It's more like a fight for control, our tongues in a war, battling for dominance. She wins for a brief moment, controlling me, until I fight back and defeat her. After what seems to be a long time, she pulls away, gasping for air. I don't waste time, and start onto the side of her neck, sucking until I'm certain I've left a mark. Then I pull her face back up and kiss her lips again.

She pulls at my belt, undoing it effortlessly, and I don't refuse. I have no intention of sleeping with her just yet, but at least I'll let her win for a little while. I stand up momentarily, with Jade still pressed against me, and let my pants fall to the floor. I kick them off before throwing her and then myself back onto the bed.

Jade slides off her pants as well, before reaching up and unbuttoning my shirt. I'm feeling increasingly willing, but I'm refraining. I slide off my shirt and undershirt, and Jade runs her hands up my body. Her touch is electric and sends little pulses up my chest. She rips off her shirt and flings it across the room, before climbing under the covers of my bed.

"I want you to do such terrible things to me," she laughs, her lips just brushing mine.

"Not yet," I reply.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not another one night stand."

"Don't you get it?" she locks eyes with me, sending shivers up my spine. "I'm only going to break your heart."

"Maybe I'll break yours."

"Nobody breaks my heart. Not anymore."

I look at her, staring back at me motionlessly. I take her request not as a challenge but as a chance to prove myself. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

[I never meant to make you guys and your reviews feel underappreciated! I love all you guys and love your reviews! They make my day so much better! I was just trying to say that I love your feedback! Don't ever feel unloved or underappreciated, my loves. I love you all! I'm sorry it took so long. I'm on a little vacation and internet access is hard to find! Love you and tell me what you think! Remember I love you!]

Jade:

Beck forces me to get redressed. He wants to take me somewhere, but to be honest, he's been in LA for how many days? He can't be taking me any place worthwhile.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't do surprises."

"Oh well."

"Beck!" I moan, pounding my feet. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a second."

I look out the window. The trees and houses look familiar, but it's almost completely pitched black out, and nothing seems fully right. But I have a keen sense of direction, thanks to many years of sneaking out of boys' houses at the wee hours of the morning and needing Cat to find me. I figure I know where we're going.

"I don't like the beach."

"Who says we're going to the beach?"

I stay silent for a moment, staring out the window and admiring the night.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

"What is?" I ask.

"Nighttime."

"Well, yeah... I guess so."

"Some people are afraid of the dark, of the night. They cower with fear when it begins to come around. Not me. I like it. To me, the night is about conquering our fears, doing the things that we've wanted to in the light but couldn't find the courage to do so. What's the night to you?"

"An escape from your problems," I find myself answering. "Even if only for a little while."

"I didn't think you'd actually answer," Beck laughs.

"Yeah. Me neither."

We talk for a little while longer, and I begin to lose track of time. It could have been six hours or six minutes. I find myself completely absorbed with what Beck says to me, hanging onto his every word. He has the ability to make me feel six different emotions at the same time; he can make me laugh in my most angry times while being incredibly happy and oddly sad. I don't know how to describe that feeling. I don't anyone ever will.

Suddenly, the car stops, and I find myself a bit annoyed. I like talking to Beck. I didn't want our conversation to end. But he gets out of his truck and disappointed, I follow. I walk over to him, only to find him staring at the night sky, captivated by its enormous beauty. I look up too, and for a moment, I feel lost and alone. Beck wraps his arm around me and leads me into the back portion of his pick-up truck. He helps me up before helping himself up. I lay under the stars, smiling to myself. _The world could end right now, and I'd be fully satisfied. The world could stop turning and I'd be content just replaying this moment in my head for the rest of eternity. _

I snuggle into him, feeling warmer than the windy, chill nighttime air.

"Do you like it?" he asks me, alerting me back to the real world.

"I do. I love it."

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Never. How'd you find it?"

"At night, I don't always sleep so well. Sometimes, I just take my truck and drive. I stopped here one night over the summer because I thought I hit something. I looked up and instantly forgot who I was, where I was. I felt like a part of something small when there is something so much bigger than me going on. It really makes you think, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"And why's that?" He's looking at me now. I can feel his glance although I'm still looking up. I roll over so that I'm on top of him and I kiss his lips, then his next, then his chest...

"Jade," he whispers. "Not here."

"Why not? You said yourself that it makes you forget. Why not forget everything? Everything except you and me."

He smiles at me, maybe even laughs. "Not yet. Not until you love me."

I stop dead in my tracks, staring into his deep brown eyes. "Until I love you?"

"Once we're in love, it'll be special. If not, it'll be just like all the rest."

"But what if I don't believe in love?"

"Then I'll make you believe in love."


	17. Chapter 17

[Sorry I've been out of touch. Very busy! I love you all, though, and hope you're satisfied with this next portion. It's longer and I hope you all fall in love!]

Beck:

"Truth or dare?" Jade asks me as we lay under the stars. I was perfectly happy admiring the night, but Jade clearly gets bored easily.

"Truth."

"You're boring."

"Well, what could I possibly do if I did pick dare? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"I dare you…"

"I didn't pick dare."

"Yes you did. I dare you to… lick my foot."

I sit up and look into her eyes. "You want me to lick your foot?"

"Yup!" she smiles, wagging her suddenly bare foot in my face. I can barely see in the darkness, but I notice her illuminating, her pale skin glowing beautifully. She looks flawless. She is flawless.

"How do I know where it's been?"

"Stop stalling and get to licking."

"Kinky," I raise an eyebrow.

She laughs, "I wish."

I grab her foot and, with much hesitation, touch my tongue quickly to her foot.

"You're disgusting."

"Coming from the girl who made me lick her foot."

"Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Why are you… the way you are?"

"That's a truth question and I said dare."

"So?" I shrug. "I picked truth and got dare. You picked dare and you get truth."

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Did I just lick your foot?"

"Yeah… why'd you do that?"

"Because I like you."

She cackles. "Why would anyone like me?"

"Why would they not?"

"Do you really want to know?" She sits up too, and I wrap my arm around her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I will."

I rub her arm as she speaks to me. I love the sound of her voice.

Jade:

Beck Oliver is breaking me down. His touch makes my arm tingle and I cringe as I tell him about that time two years ago.

"…I wanted to learn to snowboard," I say, and he laughs. "Don't laugh. It's really not funny."

He stops laughing instantly and rubs my arm again, as if he is trying to calm me down. It works. Beck is special, the way he listens to me but holds power, authority over me, like no one has before. I disgust myself, the way I respond to him, but I can't help it. It's indescribable.

"I waited years to learn. My mom was afraid of me hurting myself and my dad was never home and I just really wanted to learn. Finally, my mom bought me lessons for Christmas. So I got all ready and went to the mountain. My instructor," I continue my story, and feel myself on the verge of tears. "My instructor was a kid that I knew. He's in college now, but he was a junior when I was a freshman. He was really attractive and every girl in school had the biggest crush on him, myself included."

I look over at Beck, who's looking at me. He had a face like he knew what would happen next but didn't cut me off. I hate when people cut me off.

"He took me for my lesson and kept complimenting me, telling me I was beautiful and graceful and everything. Which of course, me, being my ignorant, naïve self was mesmerized. I guess he kind of knew that. He invited me back to the employee lounge, and naturally, I went. I mean, who wouldn't? There were a bunch of guys there, I guess his friends, and I hung out with them for a little while before the instructor, Richie, invited me to a party. My first high school party."

"You went?" he asks gently.

"I went. The biggest mistake of my life. He introduced me as his 'little project' and I laughed along but never knew what it meant. When he offered me a drink, I didn't refuse. It tasted stale and bitter, but I finished the whole thing. I wasn't used to things being like that. I wasn't used to everything. I know I look tough, but I was a freshman, clueless and blind and easily influenced and easily dropped. Richie and I danced for a while before he pulled me into a bedroom. I said no, but it didn't stop him, and my head was spinning. I was too weak to fight for myself, and…" I can't finish because I'm crying too loudly.

"Shh…" Beck hushes me, holding me close. "You don't have to tell me this."

"But I want to."

He doesn't respond, but I lock eyes with him again before turning away to finish my story.

"Richie raped me that night. But everyone I was with said that I was asking for it, that I should've known what he was going to do. He apparently had a reputation. I didn't know. I pressed charges. They were dropped. Too many people claimed that it wasn't his fault, that I should have known better, that I consented. I know I didn't, but knowing isn't good enough. I've been judged since then. I've been called a slut since that party freshman year. I used to deny it, cry even, when they called me that. But then I kind of got used to it, to the idea of being someone so… different than who I was, than how I felt. So I started wearing black, bought dark makeup and made myself into who I am today. I have no feelings anymore, none that I'm in touch with, anyway. I'm emotionless."

"You're crying now, isn't that a feeling?"

I ignore him. "I swore to myself that I would never let another guy hurt me like that again. I swore that I will never fall in love, because it doesn't exist."

I turn towards Beck, let myself collapse in his arms. He kisses my forehead and pulls me back a little.

Beck suddenly bursts out, "I'll never hurt you. I love you, Jade West. I know love exists, and I know that what I feel for you is definitely love. Don't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"Say it again," I whisper, my tears suddenly stop falling.

"Say what again?"

"The little 'l' word."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Jade West."

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." He kisses me under the moonlight and I cry harder, but for the first time in all my life, these may be tears of joy.

[Opinions? Hope you guys like! I hope you do. It's really cute, isn't it? I feel bad for Jade though. Ahh! Write suggestions and reviews of what you think and what you want to happen! Love you lots!]


	18. Chapter 18

[Haven't been in the greatest of moods lately. Feeling busy and neglected. Then I felt like I was neglecting you guys, because face it, I kind of suck. But I'll try and continue my mediocre story and hope you guys enjoy it! You guys are lovely and amazing and perfect! You never let me down! Why should I let you guys down?]

Beck:

Jade spends every day at my house. Well, RV. She hasn't met my parents yet, and I haven't met hers. Still, the RV is slowly becoming part of her, just as it had me not too long before, and seeing it without her in it makes it feel… empty.

Her clothes are draped over the furniture and floor, various articles from various days. She never feels the need to bring them home with her or pack them away somewhere, as if she knows that she'll be back.

One particular day, we sit watching television, an old classic on. Jade hates modern movies, love stories, anything, but she has a soft spot for the old classics with Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe. She'll never admit it, but she's a sucker for almost any black and white movie.

_Some Like It Hot _is on, a movie I'd never seen before I met Jade but now have seen at least six times. She can quote every line, say it beautifully as if she were cast herself. During a murder scene, though, Jade turns to me, bats her eyelashes before closing her eyes and kissing me hard, passionately. Only Jade could get turned on by a murder scene.

She kisses me, hard. I can't help but feel my whole body tingle. I knew what she wanted. To be honest, I wanted it too. But I couldn't do it just yet. I had told her that I would wait until we were in love, until it was special. That's been my mission all along, to make her wait.

But everything right now feels so perfect. It's dark out, and my parents were surely in bed. What could possibly go wrong? Jade told me she was falling in love with me, right? I didn't resist when she unbuckled my belt, pulling it off. In fact, I took control, throwing her onto the bed before climbing on top of her. Maybe we won't go all the way. But we'll get pretty close.

POV SWITCH

Tori:

"Why doesn't he ever call me back?" I ask Trina, my sister, staring at my phone. "I called Beck six times in the past hour. He should've called back. Or at least texted."

"Maybe he doesn't like you," Trina responds, obviously bored. I always help her with her guy problems. Why can't she help me?

"That's not possible. I know he likes me. He just plays hard-to-get a little too much."

"At this point, not that I would know but it happens to a lot of my friends…"

"What friends?"

She ignores me. "At this point, he's not playing hard to get anymore. He's playing never going to happen."

I pout. "That can't be true."

"Tori, I know everything there is to know about guys. Trust me."

I don't, but I nod, fake smiling and telling her that she is so right and who am I to doubt her? She grins, talking more about herself, and I walk away.

I need to do something to get Beck to notice me. But what?

I notice Trina's new black boots on the floor in my room. She must've taken them off before when she asked to borrow my dress. _My dress! _I stomp into the closest, ripping my pajamas off over my head and sliding into my little black dress.

It's really short, barely makes it past my ass. I opted against wearing underwear. I figured if I needed to lose _it, _I'd do it with Beck. Right now. The dress was increasingly skimpy, as well, with an almost entirely open front, just small patches over my breasts. I look sexy. I apply some makeup to my face so I look like I'm going to a nightclub. I grab Trina's boots, sliding them on, and a jacket. Before walking downstairs, I spray myself with a flowery perfume.

I know my parents are out, but I forgot about Trina on the couch.

"Where are you going?" she calls to me. "You look like a prostitute."

"Just… out," I say. "Don't wait up for me."

[Where is Tori going? Good question. Find out next time. Bahahah! And what will happen between Beck and Jade? They're not even technically dating. I'm so excited to keep writing! Sorry it's been forever! I'll try and update more frequently, but these teachers are not giving me a break. You'd think that as summer approaches, even they'd want to slow things down. Nope. Not at all. Comment! Review! Add to favorites! Love you!]


	19. Chapter 19

[GUYS! Heads up for language in this chapter! I don't own Victorious by the way. I wish I did, but I don't! Enjoy!]

Jade:

_I can't believe it. I'm about to have sex with Beck Oliver. I'm finally going to do it. And while it's not my first time by any means, it certainly feels like it is. _

I'm a virgin again. Ever since I met Beck, I don't think about things like sex as much. Sure, I know that everyone thinks I do. I'm the school slut. Of course I think of sex once in a while and of course people make sexual jokes at me, but I feel less of an urge when I'm with Beck. Except for right now. Right now, I couldn't be any more horny.

He's in control, something that rarely happens with me. I mean, I'm experienced! I usually take control. But right now, I feel so virginal, so pure. I let him take over. It's like we switched places.

He rips his pants off, then my shirt, then my pants, slowly, articulately. Like he wants everything to be perfect. He's perfect. Everything is so right, so different than ever before. His body feels warm on top of mine. The only thing that lies between us is our underwear. I'm burning hot as he kisses me well, everywhere.

He wriggles out of his underwear. Boom. There we go. There he is. I smile at him through it all. I can't help but feel my heart race, pounding a million times a second. His hands are everywhere. My hands are too. Beck was right. _This time_ means something. Everything else was a dream; rather, a nightmare. It didn't happen. It was just a horrible event that happened somewhere else to someone else. This is reality. This is the truth.

I grab my underwear, about to take it off, when…

_Knock-knock-knock. _

"Dammit," Beck whispers, his breath hot on my bare body. I laugh goodheartedly. _Of course this would happen. _I'm not as pissed as I thought I would be.

"You have a really cute ass," I whisper back. "And because of that, I'll get the door."

He kisses my nose. "Okay."

Beck hops under the covers and I slide on a sweatshirt I find on the floor. His. I open the door, a bored look plastered on my face. "What?"

"Ahh!" the figure screams.

It takes me a second to recognize the silhouette, clearly a woman. The small amount of light hits her face and she looks like, well, a stereotypical prostitute. Not a high class one, either. One that would get herpes or something.

Don't get me wrong; I actually don't hate prostitutes. In fact, I respect them. They know how to seduce men, and make a profit from it. I do it for free. More power to prostitutes. This girl, though, you have to understand me. She looks like Hollywood's attempt at a slut gone terribly, terribly wrong and instead, turned her into some sort of overly makeup-ed, scantily dressed monster.

"Tori?" I hiss, suddenly realizing who that must be. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

I raise an eyebrow at her, daring her to test me. She sighs.

"Beck invited me here."

"Did he?" I ask. "Because I highly doubt it."

"He called me because you were boring him, complaining about your pathetic, hoe life. He doesn't like sluts."

"Is that so? Because ten seconds before you got here, I was going to fuck your precious little Beck. He doesn't like you, by the way. Believe me. Are you still sure about that answer?"

I see her bottom lip quiver. "You're a whore," she tells me, on the verge of tears. "And no one will ever love you for it."

I don't respond. Maybe because I know she's right, maybe because I have nothing to say, maybe because I've already won. I begin to shut the door, but a hand blocks that from happening.

"Excuse you!" Beck's voice calls out to Tori. "But now _I _have something to say."

"What?" She looks up into his dark eyes hopefully, as if he was about to declare his love for her. It wouldn't be the first time that Tori stole a guy from someone else.

"First of all, Jade _isn't_ a whore. Get to know someone before you talk about them to everyone. You don't know _half _of what she's about, so shut up and keep her out of your pathetic little life. Just because she may or may not a virgin doesn't make her a slut. Second, you prance over here late at night dressed like a streetwalker and dare to call my_ girlfriend_ a whore? Reality check, _you're_ the whore. And guess what? You're also a bitch."

Tori just stares, tears freely falling down her face. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"It was. Goodbye now." Beck closes the door.

"Girlfriend?" I say quietly, mostly to myself. "I've never been a girlfriend before."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even ask. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay?" I'm sobbing now. "Nobody has ever been so… nice to me. Not even Cat. Cat's always disappointed with me for the things I've done. She doesn't understand how I feel. She just doesn't get _me_. She tries and I love her to death, but no one has ever been so… loving, appreciative, as if I could do no wrong. I can't even…" I can't finish my sentence. I am crying too hard. He's actually perfect. I hate him for it. He deserves so much _better_ than me. He deserves the world, not just one, used _slut_.

"Hey, hey. It's fine," Beck tells me, kissing my cheek. "You're fine now."

"Beck?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses me flat on the lips, a passionate, wild kiss. I let myself melt in his arms, feeling for the first time what love is. It's strange to think that yesterday, I didn't believe in love.

[AHH! Opinions? Favorite! Review! Love you!]


	20. Chapter 20

[So now I have no idea where the story is going; please feel free to send in your own ideas and watch them make their way into their book. Please, I encourage, no, I BEG you to do that. Thanks a bunch!]

Beck:

Jade and I are not official yet, but it does not stop me from trying to make us that way.

It's a Monday morning and being my usual romantic self, I bring Jade a cup of coffee, two sugars, just the way I know she likes it. But my usual romantic self can't just hand her the cup of coffee without a hidden meaning. Instead, I opt for the cheesiest thing I can think of and I write a message to her on a napkin that I handed to her.

She rolled her eyes when she saw it initially; however, she did read it and actually cracked an almost-smile. I know she loves being loved by me and I know that she loves me too, even if it's hard for her to say sometimes. I know it's the littlest things that drive girls mad.

POV SWITCH

Jade:

I found a note alongside my coffee this morning. I didn't spend last night with Beck; I went home for the first time in a long while. I usually keep clothing and everything at other people's houses and just jump around, but with everything going so well with Beck, I figured it'd be time to go home. My dad kind of hates me ever since I became the slutty monster that I am. I mean was. I was that before I met Beck. Now I'm just a typical teenage girl, head over heels for a guy who seems to really love her too. Gag.

**Hey babe, **

**I know there's nothing that you like more in the morning than coffee; not even me. Two sugars for my sugar. I know you hate me right now, but if you roll your eyes, do it in love. I've been thinking about you nonstop. I love you, Jade. **

Beck is cute, too cute. He is too good for me. But he loves me and I love him. And that's all I can ask for.

At least, I think I love him. I mean, I've never felt this way before. I cannot know for sure if it's love until it lasts through true tests, like the test of time and the test of distance and the test of temptation. So far, though, this relationship seems pretty promising.

Beck sits next to me during Sikowitz, his chair so close to mine. I desperately want to rest my head on his shoulder but that's too couple-y. He hasn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend, and I don't know things like this work, but I know that you can't call someone your boyfriend until he asks you if that's all right. Until it's official, I don't want to tip anyone off about us. I like being a little secretive.

POV SWITCH

Beck:

I really, really want Jade to lean against me, to feel her head on my chest, as though she is listening to my heartbeat and glad that I am alive. I want her to know that I'm living only for her. But she won't do that. I'm not sure why.

"Hey," I whisper into her ear, pulling her chair closer to mine. Our shoulders touch, just enough that an electric pulse zips through my body. I love her warmth. Almost instantly, though, the pulse is gone, she moves away, and I'm left cold. "What's up?" I ask. We're not even officially dating yet and she's already mad at me.

She doesn't look at me. I did something wrong. I don't know what it is yet, but it's something.

After class, I approach Cat about it. If anyone knows why Jade is acting like this, it's Cat.

"Hi Beck!" she screeches as I advance towards her.

"What's crack-a-lackin'?" Robbie asks me.

"Hey Cat, Rob," I smile. "Nothing really. Jade's being kinda weird."

"Weird?" Cat cocks her head. "Weird how?"

I shrug. "Like, she's not talking to me. Or looking at me. Or anything."

"Really?" Robbie questions. "How could she not look at you? You're so attractive."

"Thanks," I laugh slightly. Good old Rob.

"Hmm…" Cat taps her finger to her lip, oblivious to us, still concentrated on the whole Jade thing. I'm surprised she could concentrate for so long. "What'd you do?"

"Beats me."

"Well, you better apologize for something," Cat tells me. "Because Jade will never tell you what it is!"

"Can't you ask her for me?"

"I could," she nods. "But…"

"Come on, Cat! Please!" I can't believe I resulted in begging Cat. Love does some crazy things to you.

She glances at me, and I force a smile. "Okay!" She takes her finger and pokes my cheek with it. Grabbing Robbie's hand, she walks away with Robbie hopping awkwardly behind her, trying to catch up.

"Are they dating now?" I ask aloud, knowing no one is around to answer me.

That night, Jade doesn't come over. I'm not surprised; she's kind of been avoiding me. I texted her, inviting her over, but she didn't respond.

I am watching TV when I get a phone call.

"Cat?" I ask.

"Beck!" she cheers. "I've got some news for you!"

[Cliffhanger? Guys! I NEED IDEAS! Please review and tell me your ideas! I'd appreciate it a lot! Love you!]


	21. Chapter 21

[So now I have no idea where the story is going; please feel free to send in your own ideas and watch them make their way into their book. Please, I encourage, no, I BEG you to do that. Thanks a bunch! And by the way, I thought that I'd do something new this chapter. I've been trying to come with an idea and thought this would be kind of interesting. Tell me HONESTLY what you think! It's in the future a little bit. **STRONG LANGUAGE WARNING!** Sorry about that, but it kind of fits Jade. Love yous!]

Dear Journal / Diary / Whatever the FUCK you are,

Lane told me I should keep a journal. I told him to suck my dick. He sighed and handed me this. This piece of crap. He told me I should write my feelings in here and I'll feel better. Fat fucking chance. But I'll give it a try. No one has to know that me, Jade West, is writing my stupid feelings down. A couple months ago, I had no feelings. What has my life come to?

Beck and I dated for three months. Three months, I called it quits. I fell so in love with him. I'm still in love with him. It was going so well, but I couldn't do it anymore. I was pulled away. But not for the reasons that you would think. Which leads me to…

Tori Vega blackmailed me. She got me. She won. I can't fight her anymore. I can't do this to myself. I can't do this to Beck. Tori is better off for him anyway. Any girl is. I'm a struggle, a challenge, a horrible, cold-hearted bitch. He's too good for me. Tori and Beck belong together.

I'll start from the beginning. That'll help. Because I _totally _want to relive all this shit. Whatever. I guess I just start writing?

Last year, I was failing. Failing really badly. Like, my grades were sucking so badly that I was on academic probation. So I tried harder and got all my grades up. All of them except my stupid grade in scriptwriting. My fuck-tard teacher told me that my ideas were unoriginal and totally cliché. Nobody calls Jade West unoriginal and cliché. But he did. And I fought back, but he didn't care. He fought back harder. So I figured I needed a new approach.

My teacher was named Jeremy Tuckerfield. Mr. Tuckerfield. That's what we were supposed to call him. Mr. Tuckerfield. He was about 28 and a total hard-ass, especially for a young guy. Well, word got around that he was in a serious relationship for ten years and it turns out that the girl was sleeping with his best friend the whole time. Is that not fucking hilarious? I laughed when I found out.

Anyway, it was after school one Friday and I was pleading with Mr. Tuckerfield to raise my grade to a C or even a D. I needed something to raise me from the gutter. He knew that he was the string keeping me back from returning to Hollywood Arts next year. I begged and begged but he didn't care. He didn't budge one bit. So I took off my jacket, just to show a bit of cleavage, and bent down a little. I got his attention, that's for sure. Then I leaned in and whispered something I shouldn't have:

"I'd do anything for an A."

He started sweating and I knew what he was thinking. But it wasn't new to me. He rubbed his palms together a few times and I know he was nervous.

"Don't worry," I smirked. "I wouldn't tell a soul."

I really don't think he trusted me, and he got even more nervous, his face flushed a pink color, and he kept his eyes focused on me, but he kept looking around quickly. But it was a Friday and no one was still there.

I grabbed _him _suddenly and he moaned. Loudly. I smirked.

"Mr. Tuckerfield…"

"Call me Jeremy. For right now. Jeremy."

"Alright Jeremy."

I needed this grade. I'd do anything for it. I'd do anything to stay at Hollywood Arts. So I did what any girl would do in the circumstance; I performed a strip tease. For my scriptwriting teacher. And in my bra and panties [I fucking HATE that world], I gave my teacher a lap dance. He figured at that point, no one else would be bothering us, and closed the blinds. We had sex on his desk. I'll leave it at that.

I got the A that I rightfully deserved. And to be honest, I felt like shit afterwards. I always do. But this time, I felt better than I usually did; I still felt like shit, but shit that got finally what she deserved. I knew I deserved that A. I know that stupid Tori got a stupid A on her ridiculous script on a monkey who got lost from the zoo. Gag. How pathetic. My script, about a deaf girl who does not hear two men break into her house who gets gang-raped and then all her hair hacked off, got a fucking F. That's pretty fucking creative if you fucking ask me.

But it's not like anything I do compares to Tori and her squeaky-clean Ms. Perfect reputation. Everything that I work my fucking ass off for, she gets easily. I guess some people are born with luck and some people are born and have to fucking work their asses off for the rest of their lives. I'm in the latter group.

Back to my story: I was blackmailed by that stupid bitch. Somehow, this crazy bitch got evidence that I slept with the little fucker. I am not sure if she is my fucking stalker and filmed me somehow or if she is totally making it up and it happens to be true or what, but I really can't afford to take chances on this. Because if somehow its true and I downplay it, I get kicked out of Hollywood Arts. This place is my life.

I got to school to find a stupid note on my locker, like she is such an official little prick. It's one of those ridiculous notes that you only see in movies. You know, the ones that have all the words spelt out in various magazine letters. Fucking ridiculous. I actually burst out laughing. It said: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID WITH YOU KNOW WHO JADE! I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO! FROM YOU KNOW WHO.

First of all, that must have taken that crazy bitch forever to cut out. Who has that kind of time? So I cackled loudly and ripped it down. I had no fucking clue what she was talking about, but I did know who it was from.

I tossed that horrid note into the trashcan before Beck could see it and then went over to the psychopath.

"Oh. Hello Jade," she grinned at me like the buffoon she is. "What could this be about?"

"Are you fucking stupid?" I snapped at her, not in the mood for formalities or small talk. "It's about that fucking note you left on my fucking locker!"

"Who me?" she asked innocently, cocking her stupid, ugly head to the side and opening her stupid eyes widely. I fucking hate her.

Before I could respond with one of my super awesome comebacks, that freak grabbed my bag and yanked me into the janitor's closet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I sceamed at her.

She blinked a few times at me. "I haven't the slightly clue."

"Cut the crap. We're in this _fucking_ closet."

"Oh. You're talking about the note I left you!"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. Even in a closet, I notice her stupidity.

"I know what you did."

That didn't make me nervous. I do tons of shit, stupid shit, every day. Maybe she saw me punch a hobo or trip an old lady. Maybe she was making it all up. I didn't know and I didn't care. Tori Vega doesn't scare me.

So I yawned. "Good for you, stalker."

She cackled a little bit, kind of like the wicked with of the west. Thinking about it, that's exactly how she cackled. That's exactly how she is. "I mean I know what you did with _him." _

I assumed she meant Beck. "I know. You came over to Beck's RV and fucking saw us."

She cackled again. Shit, this girl never stops. "No, I mean with _him _with _him." _

"Just tell me what you're trying to say before I punch you."

"You shouldn't punch the girl who holds your future in her hand."

I gave her a look, urging her to continue. She did.

"I saw what you did with Mr. Tuckerfield."

"And what was that?" I knew she hadn't seen. She couldn't have. She must've been talking about something else.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she raised an eyebrow at me. I kept my cool, though.

"I do tons of things with tons of different guys."

"Isn't that the truth?"

"You'll have to remind me."

For a brief second, she made a weird face, like she was disgusted. Then she said, "You slept with him for a better grade."

I gasped. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Yes you did. I saw you."

"And do you have any proof of this alleged sexual encounter? These things need proof. It's kind of horrible to point fingers, isn't it, Tori Vega?"

"I have all the proof I need."

So no proof. "Well, that's great, but according to me and to him, it didn't happen. Good luck proving us wrong." I turned away from her with a wicked grin.

"I have proof!" she stomped her foot, causing me to turn back around.

"Where?"

She whipped out her phone. "Here."

"I don't believe you."

But she played it. She played it for me, the whole entire thing.

_"Oh, Jeremy," recording Jade sighed, her acting spot-on. If I didn't know I was faking, I'd buy that I was actually having good sex on my teacher's desk. "This is so much fun." _

_ "This is so wrong," recording Jeremy said. "But so right!" _

_ He moaned again, and Tori clenches. I don't. I'm used to the sound. I've gotten pretty good at making guys moan that I hardly notice it anymore. _

"What do you want?" I asked Tori, afraid of what she'd say. But I had a feeling that I knew exactly what she would want.

"Well, nothing really, just one specific thing."

"And what's that?"

"Dump Beck."

[Ahhh! Well, what do you think? I know it took me FOREVER to update, but I am almost out of ideas and well, it's almost summer. I have all this stuff to do these days. I'm sorry! Once summer hits, I'll be updating more. Maybe I'll finish, maybe I'll never finish. I don't know. But pleaseeee send me ideas! And review! I love when you guys review! Even the one worded ones, the paragraph long ones… If you don't review, I'll think you don't like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Am I pathetic for begging? Probably! But REVIEW! I love you all! I hope you like this chapter – it took me seriously two weeks to finally type up. And isn't the teacher's name so weird? Sorry to anyone with that last name, but thinking it over, that's such a weird last name. Oh well. He's diiiirty. Love you still and I'm sorry I'm a crazy random-head!]


	22. Chapter 22 Last Chapter!

I'm really, really sorry, guys! I've been away without internet connection [long story, for a different day] and I couldn't update. I'm going back soon but I'm here for a day so I'm going to try and make this worth it. I hope I make this worth it. Because I AM going back, here's the final installment of Stay Away From Jade West. All you lovely reviewers mean so much to me, and hopefully, you'll see me back for yet another Bade story soon. I have a bunch of drafts but nothing is complete yet. I decided to write the entire story before I publish again to avoid writer's block. Love you guys a bunch and please PLEASE don't hate me, even though you kinda have a reason to. I hate writers like me! :/

Love you all! *insert heart here*

Again, this is the final chapter. Please enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who helped make this story successful, especially if you submitted an idea. I couldn't have done it without you!

[ Beck ]

It's been two weeks since Jade dumped me. It was completely out of the blue, and somewhat unnecessary. She broke my heart. I loved her, but she destroyed me.

Who am I trying to kid? I still love her. I'm head-over-heels in love with her. Still am. But maybe that's why everyone told me to stay away from Jade West; she's probably known to break hearts just as she's known as a slut.

But there's something else. She's got to have something else. There's got to be a reason.

Because people can say what they want about Jade West, but I know that she's capable of love and that she is more than that slut.

I've said it once before, and I'll say it until the day I die. Jade West is more than meets the eye, than her reputation.

And I love her.

The fact that I still love her, though, didn't bring me back to worshipping her when she walked by. All of our encounters were awkward and uncomfortable, and very minimal. It's like as soon as we break up, I realize how often we're around each other, how often we sit next to each other in class, how often we're partners for projects and we pass in the hallway. It's like that old saying that you always see the person you don't want to.

Aren't those old sayings always freaking true?

Sikowitz put us into groups of two for a project, and I found myself inadvertently wishing for Jade as my partner. I knew that we'd have to talk about this eventually, what we were, but I know she goes out of her way to avoid me, ignore me, pretend I don't exist.

Pretend we all don't exist.

Unfortunately, it's not that easy.

It was when Sikowitz announces, "Jade, you'll be partners with…" that I find myself muttering my own name silently and wishing with all my heart that my name would be called next.

It wasn't.

"André. Beck, how about you work with Tori? You two have wonderful chemistry." He winks at me, something that even from Sikowitz is a little strange.

"What do you mean we have great chemistry?" I ask aloud, causing a disruption from the otherwise pretty silent classroom and everyone's eyes turn to me.

"You and Tori just… click. I don't know," Sikowitz shrugs.

"I don't see why you had to say that, especially when if I liked Tori, I would've asked her out three months ago, but I didn't. Maybe I don't like girls who think they're all that. Maybe I like girls with mystery, with challenges, with… something special. Yeah. I don't know why you had to say that." I frown, a little worked up for no reason. Well, the reason being that I'm still in love with Jade and here my teacher is telling me that hey, maybe I should date this other chick [who is Jade's enemy] and who I have absolutely no interest in at all.

"I just say what I feel, Beck."

"You should _feel _differently," I snap, unable to control myself.

"You should _feel _your way to the principal's office."

He gives me a typical Sikowitz stare, but this time, instead of craziness and fun in his eyes, I see only disapproval.

"Sorry," I mutter, shoving the chair beside me away so I could make my way out the door. Looking down at my feet, I walk slowly to the office. It's not like it matters when I get there, if I get there at all.

"Beck," I hear a voice say, quietly, as if the person is not one hundred percent sure that they are doing the right thing.

But they are.

I turn around to see Jade far down the hallway, and I'm half tempted to run to her and tell her that I love her still, that I always will. But I hold my ground.

Because Jade West dumped me.

She doesn't love me anymore, if she ever did at all.

"What you did back there, about Tori, you know? About all those things you said…"

I interrupt her. "Can… can we talk about this? About us?"

She sighs, waiting a moment before responding, "I guess it was coming eventually. Yeah. Sure."

We stand in the empty hallway, her back against the lockers, me leaning up against them, so we're standing face to face.

A silence fills the emptiness, and I feel a little chill through my body.

_It's now or never. _

"Why… why did you end things?" I pipe up, breaking eye contact by looking down at my shoes.

"Because they weren't going well."

"Bullshit!" I yell, and she gasps slightly, probably taken back that I finally am standing up for myself. "Bullshit," I say again, quieter this time, and she frowns.

"Okay," she meets my eyes again. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"I never wanted anything but."

"I was scared. Of you, of falling in love. Of love itself. I don't believe in love, well, I didn't until I met you. And that scared me. And now I believe in love, but I'm scared that it didn't believe in me. And then Tori came up to me…"

"Of course she did…"

"And Tori came up to me with this video of me…" she begins to mumble, and breaks eye contact once again, staring behind me.

"With a video of you doing what?"

"Really, it was more of a sex tape…"

"Oh, Jade," I groan, shaking my head.

"I know you're mad…"

"I'm not mad. I mean, you are who you are."

"But… the video, Beck. It wasn't just with anyone. It was with…" She stops herself, and covers her face in her hands. I hear the faint sounds of crying, and I wrap my arms around her.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me."

"But I want to. It was a video of me… having sex with… a… a teacher."

I feel the urge to respond, to scream, to do something. But I don't. I can't do anything about it now. What happened in the past stays in the past. All I can do is move on.

Kissing the top of her head, I urge her to continue.

"It… it was… Mr. Tuckerfield."

I didn't have him, never did. But I hear from the grapevine that he's a weird guy, unfair. He picks favorites, grades based on how much he likes a person. He probably wouldn't like Jade too much; no one really does.

"Why?" I ask, though it's barely above a whisper.

"I… I needed to pass. And… he wouldn't pass me."

I shouldn't pity her, but I do. It is no excuse, but it's not just her actions that could be condemned, but his too. He's the responsible adult, and he should have stopped things before they got too far. But he didn't.

"It's okay, Jade. What's done is done. It is what it is and we can't change that."

"And Tori had the video. I don't know how, but she got a video and used it to blackmail me into dumping you and… I don't know. I normally wouldn't have freaked out because, it's _Vega _of all people, but… I guess that I got myself all mixed up with the fears of being in love and being left and all that that… that I thought it'd be best for you, for everyone, if I let you go. I don't want to be hurt, Beck. Which is why I never had any relationship before you besides one-night stands and all that. But… what we had… what we have… it's really special, Beck."

It's hard to understand her through the sobs, but it's silent in the hallways and I pick up on it.

"Jade, we _are_ special. We're special together, forever and always. And I won't hurt you. I promise." I kiss the top of her head, which makes her cry even harder.

"But…"

"But nothing. Relationships don't work out sometimes, and maybe sometimes crazy people blackmail you, but true love never goes away, not with distance, challenges, or anything. True love prevails. This love, between us, this is true love. And it will win. We will be victorious."

She looks up at me, with her beautiful ice blue eyes, and I waste no time. Our lips meet in the middle and we stay connected together for what feels like hours, though it likely wasn't. I knew this feeling, I knew that this is where we belonged, together, forever.

"I… I love you, Beck."

"I love you too, Jade. Through thick and thin, through all your faults and everything that you've done in the past. Nothing will break us, babe. Because I love you."

We kiss again, and I swear I feel fireworks.

Because we are perfect, and although Tori will try and break us, she won't. She can't.

Because we're perfect, and we're in love.

And I will never, never again stay away from Jade West.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I kind of did. I know the ending was a little rushed or whatever and maybe it's not all that great, but yay! Happy ending!

And maybe I kind of left out the detail about what they do with the video and with Tori but releasing the video would really only get the teacher in trouble because Jade is under-aged.

And I promise I have nothing against Tori, but she fit as the villain. At first, I wanted to make her Jade's friend, but it didn't work. I'll write a new one with a nice Tori.

Thank you everyone! Please leave a final review! I'm so sorry for being such a crappy writer and person, but it means a lot to me that you guys keep reading and reviewing. I hope to be a better author one day.

Love you all! Victorious is an amazing show [which I don't and will never own] and I hope that Bade gets back together soon. They're the world's greatest couple. I don't care that Sinjin's dumb game show declared them worst; they're perfect to me!

Leave me comments and maybe send me a new idea for a story since I have such bad ideas and such terrible writer's block. It'll be dedicated to you if you do!

Thanks for everything, like I said a million other times, but I actually mean it. I love love love love love you guys. It's been a rough week for me and it's lovely to know that at least I'm making someone happy with this update.

You guys are beautiful!

Follow me on Twitter and chat with me there! GirlUnbr0ken . I follow back!

You're all flawless, you perfects!

Love you!

Gah, this is drawn out. But I'm really going to miss these crazy, long, annoying things. Please keep in contact with me! You're all amazing and I want to hear from every single one of you, even if you guys are silent readers. [I'm guilty of that too sometimes … all the time!]

And please, please, please keep in contact and send me ideas.

Finally, I'm done blabbering. I love you all! Goodbye for now!


End file.
